


Denial Is Not Just A River In Egypt

by kugure



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: “You miss him, didn’t you?”Aomine played with the straw of his banana juice, not looking directly at Midorima who sat across him, giving his signature judgmental look behind those stupid glasses.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Denial Is Not Just A River In Egypt

“You miss him, didn’t you?”

Aomine played with the straw of his banana juice, not looking directly at Midorima who sat across him, giving his signature judgmental look behind those stupid glasses. 

It might be hard to believe, but Aomine and Midorima had regular meet-ups, every Wednesday afternoon when they went out for lunch or coffee (juice in Aomine’s case) and just caught up with each other’s life. Though if back then when he was in middle school or high school someone told him that he would have regular lunches with Midorima, he would laugh at their face and told them that they were crazy. With Kuroko or Kise, it was still believable. Midorima though?

But here he was. 

To be honest, it wasn’t either Midorima or him who started this little tradition between them. It was Kagami. Because somehow that idiot loved spending time with Midorima in weekly basis and he always dragged Aomine along with him. 

That was back then when Aomine and Kagami were still boyfriends though. However, now that they had broken up and Kagami left to the states, Aomine and Midorima still kept the habit. Just because. 

And it wasn’t the first time Midorima brought it back. Made his feelings resurface--not that it ever sunk to be honest, but nobody needed to know that, especially not Midorima. 

“I don’t.” So, of course he denied it. 

Midorima sighed and sipped his coffee. He liked his black, like his soul, and Aomine always winced a little whenever he saw Midorima drinking coffee because he could practically taste the bitterness even across him and he wondered how the hell someone liked drinking something so bitter. 

“Just give him a call.”

“We broke up. He left. I should move on.”

“Then why don’t you?”

“I--” Aomine didn’t really have the answer to that, didn’t he? He knew he should moved on. He was a fucking grown-ass man, goddammit. He could move on. But it was hard. Because even though Kagami wasn’t his first love, Aomine had been thinking that the redhead would be his last. The One. And yet he still left him. 

Aomine often wondering whether Kagami felt as miserable as him, but then he also wished that Kagami was happy. He couldn’t bear it if Kagami was unhappy. He hoped Kagami was happy, moved on with his life, probably found someone else to love, to cherish, and even though it pained Aomine thinking about Kagami with someone else, he still wanted Kagami to be happy. 

Midorima sighed again. 

“Just give him a call,” Midorima repeated, and when Aomine opened his mouth to argue, Midorima raised his index finger at him. “As a friend. I’m pretty sure he will appreciate that. It’s okay to tell him that you miss him, let it out. I know you. You’ll feel better once you tell Kagami.”

“But I don’t want to bother him.”

“And yet here you are, bothering me with your mopping. Think about my feeling a little, don’t you.”

Aomine rolled his eyes at him, and slumped in his seat. “Fine. But if it went badly, you’re buying me teriyaki burgers for a whole month.”

“Deal,” Midorima agreed easily, hiding the small smile on his lips by sipping his coffee. Because he was tired being in the middle of Kagami and Aomine, when Aomine couldn’t stop mopping and Kagami couldn’t stop calling him everyday, saying how he regretted breaking up with Aomine but wasn’t sure Aomine would take him back. 

Someone had to do _something_ , and seeing that someone wasn’t Aomine or Kagami, Midorima didn’t mind. A month of teriyaki burgers were a small price to pay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on my [social medias](https://msha.ke/kugure)!


End file.
